


Sailor's Delight

by shipping_express



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yes hello I wrote this I'm sorry please don't send me to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_express/pseuds/shipping_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Jack have been eyeing each other for some time, and it's only a matter of time before their love manifests itself in a physical way. And Anne's 18th birthday is a wonderful opportunity for a present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello this is my first explicit fanfic that I've ever written, so I'm rather embarrassed to post it, but I hope that it's good nonetheless. Please don't read if you're too young okay insert disclaimer here *hides*

            The _Ranger_ sailed peacefully on gentle waters, the sparkling ocean waves lapping at its hull like a kitten at a bowl of milk. Jack Rackham strode down the deck, observing the tension in the ropes and the way the sails hung almost lazily off the main mast. His boots thumped against the woodwork as he went, and members of his crew scattered to attend to their work just at the sound of the heavy material.

            The sun was just starting to set, and it was lighting the water afire with bright, mixing hues of orange and red. Jack smiled at the sight, but his thoughts were already elsewhere. It was Anne’s birthday today, and while he had been busy on the ship all day long and unable to attend to her, he planned to give her a fitting birthday present that night.

            Mary Read stood at the wheel with one hand already resting atop it, her seemingly relaxed posture betrayed by her ever-sharp eyes looking out over the ship and crew. Jack mounted the steps up to her, slapping her on the shoulder in a friendly manner when he reached her.

            “Ready to guide her through the night, lass?” he asked as he took one last look over his precious ship.

            “Aye Captain,” Mary replied, watching him carefully through observant eyes. “I’m sure I know where you’ll be off to…be careful at least, will you?” she requested.

            He snorted in response. “Giving me the evil eye, are we, my sea witch?” he teased, mockingly pretending to look at his nails. “I’m offended.”

            “I’m serious, Jack. I don’t want you to hurt her, do you hear me?” Mary retorted, her tongue just as sharp as her eyes.

            The older man sighed and ran a hand through his frazzled hair. “Look, you know I never would, lass…she and I have come to an agreement about all this.”

            Despite her grumbly nature, Mary knew just as much as he did that Jack would rather die than hurt their precious Anne in any way. Anne wouldn’t put up with any of his behavior if it didn’t suit her, either, but Mary still reserved her right to over-worry for the stubborn Irish woman.

            “Just…if it’s going to be a birthday present, at least make it worthwhile, all right?” she grumbled, eyes not quite meeting his, but rather staring out into the sea.

            Jack grinned. “When do I ever not?”

            Mary swatted at him. “Get out of here already!” she chided, praying the embarrassing thoughts about what she had already done with Jack a few times beforehand would stop rushing into her head.

            “If you insist, my dear!” Jack sang as he playfully dodged her swats and made a run for his cabin door.

~ ~ ~

            “Anne?”

            Jack’s voice was hushed as he cautiously pushed open the door to his cabin. It was dark inside; the curtains were drawn over the windows and not a single candle was lit. It took Jack’s eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of light after the glorious sunset taking place outside. He was still quick to close the door behind him.

            “Anne, are you in here?”

            He heard the faint rustle of sheets, and his eyes focused in on the bed.

            “Jack?” Anne’s voice was quiet, sleepy almost, and he could just catch the sight of fiery hair draping over her pale skin.

            “Yes, it’s me…did you fall asleep in here?” He was already moving, cautiously because of the dark, towards the nightstand where he kept one of the larger candles.

            “I think so…what time is it?”

            “Already dusk.” The sound of a little, hissing snap went off in the small space as he lit the candle and its warm light filled the room. It covered just enough space to see the bed, and Jack paused when he saw what was laid out on it.

            As sleepy-eyed as she was, Anne was spread out over the bed in a beautiful array; the blanket was crinkled at her ankles by now, but the little bit of forest green silk that Jack had given her that morning still lay wrapped around her skin. It was obvious that she was wearing nothing else, and it covered just enough of her beautiful body to sorely tease the captain senseless. It was clear that she had clothed herself this way in anticipation of his arrival long ago.

            “A-Anne?”

            Anne hurried to pull the blanket back up to her chin. “I-I’m sorry! I just thought s-since it was my birthday and you said you were getting me a gift…” She was quickly turning the color of her own hair, obviously embarrassed that she had even thought of doing something like this. “I’m sorry, I can change—”

            “Shush,” he interrupted, already leaning over her on the bed, gently pulling the blanket away, and gazing lustfully at her body. “You thought of doing this, yourself?”

            Anne nodded nervously, the worry that she had done something wrong showing clearly in her eyes.

            A smile slowly spread on Jack’s lips, curving up wickedly at the ends into a sensual grin. “What a naughty little girl you are…I didn’t think you would take the initiative.” He leaned down close to her face, nuzzling into her neck and breathing hot air onto it.

            Anne gasped in surprise, her body moving automatically up towards the warmth of his breath. “You’re not mad?”

            “Why would I be?” His lips brushed over her skin but did not kiss or bite at her like he wanted them to. “You’re beautiful…do you really want what we discussed, then? Have you been waiting for me all this time?”

            The trembling woman beneath him nodded slightly. “I…I don’t know how to do this properly, but I want to try…show me, please?”

            Jack’s grin split wider, and the desire in him for her flamed hotter. “Kiss me then, love.” He leaned in and gently took her lips with his, guiding her into that first touch and melting into the results.

            He pulled away after a moment so see her eyes already glassed over, and he chuckled. “Did you like that?” he murmured, tracing over her jawline with his fingers.

            Anne responded by shyly biting her lip and leaning up for another kiss. Jack chuckled and complied, deepening the kiss and biting lightly at her bottom lip. Anne’s little gasp of surprise and then pleasure was there to reward him.

            “Good girl,” he breathed, forcing himself to pull apart from her so that he could adjust their positions. “Sit up for me.”

            Anne whined at his sudden departure, but it didn’t take her long to sit up as Jack had commanded. He smiled at her compliance and kissed her neck deeply, drowning in her scent and the way she gasped and stretched her neck for him.

            “Good girl…you move so nicely for me,” he murmured. One of his hands trailed up from her waist to her breast, moving over it softly and eliciting a moan from deep within her throat.

            “J-Jack,” she gasped, “that feels so good…”

            He chuckled at her as she started to flush again. “My little virgin…you may have already been married, but James never touched you, did he?”

            She bit her lip and shook her head. “No, he didn’t…at least, not like this.”

            “Good then.” Jack’s voice was almost a growl as his possessive hand slipped under the silk to touch her skin straight on. “You’re mine.”

            She moaned louder this time, arching into him, and his eyes took in every second of her lustfulness. She had barely been touched before, and it had certainly been some time even since then…she was totally his, and that fact alone set him on fire.

            He moved faster to strip the fabric from her body, unable to wait to see her all undone. Every brush of his fingertips against her skin just made him move more quickly, and with her help, Anne was quickly exposed for him.

            “Oh gods, you’re beautiful,” he exclaimed under his breath as he took in every piece of her. Her nipples were already peaked for him, and goose bumps rose up along her skin at the sudden air and her arousal. Her belly button was nestled so cutely below her strong, lean core, and Jack could just see a little tuft of red above where he so desperately wanted to be.

            Anne was flushed and thoroughly needy, almost wiggling as his eyes traced over her. “Y-you really think so? I’m not much, not like plenty of other women I’ve seen…”

            “Shush,” he insisted, guiding her back down to lay flat on the bed and kissing her deeply as he did so. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

            She laid down more than willingly, her breath already coming much faster than before. Before she could think of a proper reply, Jack started kissing and nuzzling from her breasts down to her belly, and any words she might have said were cut short.

            Jack neared her cunt and stopped to look up at her. He grinned at the look on her face. “Spread your legs for me.”

            Anne’s knees were already trembling. “I-I can’t…I’m nervous,” she replied with an embarrassed look.

            “Would you like me to stop, love?” he asked carefully, watching her face for her reaction. As much as he needed her right now, he would never dream of harming her.

            “No, I want to, I just…can you do it for me?” she asked shyly, her breath shaking slightly from all the stimulation.

            Jack grinned and placed his hands on her knees. “It would be my pleasure, lass.”

            He spread her legs for her carefully and gently, sucking in a breath when her cunt was finally visible. It was already soaking wet for him, almost gleaming in the candlelight.

            “Oh gods, Anne…”

            “W-what? Is something wrong?”

            Jack almost chuckled at the worry in her voice, high off of the emotions she was giving him. “No…you’re absolutely beautiful…you’re perfect.”

            Anne visibly relaxed, her eyes still glassed over slightly from arousal. “Please…can I see you, too?”

            The words blinked Jack back into the reality of how uncomfortable his pants had become. He smiled and started undoing his waistband, almost fumbling with it in his excitement. “Would you like to see, Anne? Are you hungry?”

            She swallowed at the tone in his words and was surprised to find herself answering. “Yes please…I want to see you.”

            She was even more surprised to find herself outright moaning when Jack’s cock finally sprang loose from his pants. The sheer size of it and how wet its tip already was made her feel the strange hunger he had been talking about. Her legs spread a little wider naturally, and she bit her lip.

            “Do you like that, Anne?” Jack murmured, eyes glazing over a little as his hand started slowly teasing his demanding flesh. “Do you want me?”

            Anne licked her lips slowly, eyes bobbing along with Jack’s hand. “Oh gods yes…c-can I…?”

            He guided her hand to his cock wordlessly, leaning back and letting out a shuddering breath as her hand took over and started exploring the skin.

            “This feels good…it feels right,” Anne gasped, and Jack moaned in agreement.

            “Fuck, you feel so good there, Anne…keep going,” Jack gasped out, reaching out one of his hands to play with her breasts. She moaned in reply and hurried her hand.

            “Do you want a taste of me, lass?” he asked after a moment, a little grin forming at the corners of his mouth.

            “I can?” she asked, her big, innocent eyes wide.

            Jack swallowed at the sight. “Yes…go on, lass, lick…suck.”

            Anne bit her lips and positioned herself to take a cautious, experimental lick. Jack bucked against her lips immediately with a moan, and it wasn’t long before she was already trying to swallow him whole.

            “Good girl,” Jack gasped, holding onto her hair and thrusting gently into her throat. “You feel so good there…keep going…suck harder.”

            She happily obeyed, treating his cock like an idol, until Jack suddenly pushed her off with a moan. “I need you,” he growled, grabbing her hips and moving her into position. “I need to be inside you, need to feel you…please, Anne.”

            She gasped with surprise, but her legs were already spreading as wide as they could go. She had never been this wet, and she was already soaking the sheets. Her mouth was just as sticky, and she licked Jack’s flavor off her lips.

            “Please, Jack,” she moaned helplessly. “P-please…just have your way with me.”

            Jack moaned at her words alone. “Oh, good girl…I can’t wait for the ideas I have for you.” He started slowly sliding a finger inside her, licking his lips at the way she clenched onto him and using his other hand to pump himself. She gasped and squirmed, grinding against him and trying to find the right angle. It wasn’t long before a second finger, and then a third, joined the first.

            “I’m going to put my cock inside you, Anne…I’m going to make you scream with pleasure.” Her hot, flushed body was turning him on so much, and he couldn’t hold out for much longer.

            He guided his cock into her, moving gently at first, and watched her face gloriously light up in different shades of desperate need. His thrusts gradually increased in speed, as did his moans, and the sounds of wet skin slapping together only got louder in the little room. “I’m going to make you scream,” he gasped in between each sound of pleasure.

            “F-fuck…Jack, you feel so…oh god…you feel so good,” Anne stuttered, her words interlaced with moans and desperate gasps. “Please…oh god…”

            Jack could feel her body tensing around his cock, and it only drove him in harder and deeper. “Good girl…you’re close, aren’t you?” he gasped. “Cum for me, Anne…please, cum for me.”

            Anne was silent for a moment, wits entirely lost to the world, before she clenched tightly around him and came with a scream in his ear. He rode out her pleasure, struggling not to cum as well, and pulled out just in time. His hand pumped quickly at his cock, and he came over her breasts and belly with a loud moan.

            They collapsed together on the bed, breathing heavily and still trembling from the experience.

            “Are you alright?” Jack managed to ask after a minute, searching her face for answers even before she spoke.

            “Y-yes…oh god, yes,” she gasped, still trying to get her breath back. “I—oh god, Jack, can we do that again?”

            The adrenaline and the emotions still rushing through Jack’s system made him laugh. “Already?” he asked, nuzzling into her neck and kissing her. “You’re even more excitable than I had thought.”

            “N-not yet,” she breathed, leaning into his touches. “I don’t think I could take it…but later…please?”

            “Yes, love,” Jack replied quietly, feeling a rush of love spreading through him when he looked at her happy, post-orgasmic face. “Whenever you want.”

            “Thanks,” Anne giggled in response, finally getting air back into her lungs. She smiled up at him, exhaustion and happiness pooling together inside her. “I love you,” she added, almost as if it was an afterthought.

            The words caught Jack off guard, but not in a bad way. “You…do?”

            Anne just giggled and cuddled into him, enjoying her orgasm too much to do much of anything else.

            Jack relaxed into her and chuckled warmly in her ear. “I love you, too,” he whispered, and he held her as they fell asleep together in his bed.   

          

             


End file.
